Engelhaft Gewitter
Engelhaft Gewitter (天使のスコール, Tenshi no sukōru; German for "White Squall") are a group of Quincy who have recently made themselves known by conducting various attacks across the Spiritual Realms. Each member has a designated letter in order to distinguish them from one another and to hint at their abilities. Appearance Objective The overall main objection of the Engelhaft Gewitter is: *The destruction of the Soul Society, the Seireitei and the resident . They do, however, have other goals. The ones known are: *Restoration of the "Quincy Pride". *Aiding Kenjiro Hiroshi's own mysterious mission. Equipment Quincy Cross: Each member of the Engelhaft Gewitter is fitted with a pair of Quincy Crosses in the form of earrings. Each earring is made of pristine silver and is shaped like a cross with tetrahedral edges. These earrings allow the user to constantly absorb reishi from the area around them and construct their Spirit Weapon without the need for an actual focus, making it seem as though it appeared from nowhere. Rein Schlüssel '(純粋なキー, ''Junsuina Kī; German for Pure Keys): The Rein Schlüssel have the appearance of sword hilts with blades materialized by the members of the Engelhaft Gewitter manipulating their spritiual energy, although the Rein Schlüssel are treated more as daggers than swords as they can be thrown in order to pierce targets. Upon making contact, the Rein Schlüssel are used to bind or paralyse the target, causing the opponent to become pinned down and unable to move due to the concentrated spritiual energy emitted from the Rein Schlüssel into the target's body. Personnel *Ruhe; designation "A" *Erik Stromlos; designation "B" (Leader) *[[Adalinda Konigin|'''Adalinda Konigin]]; designation "C" *'Unknown'; designation "D" *'Rose Castella'; designation "E" *'Delilah Jupiter'; designation "F" *'Darwin Voltaire'; designation "G" *'Jeong Ha-Neul'; designation "H" *'Unknown'; designation "I" *'Joseph'; designation "J" *'Cervantes'; designation "K" *'Adolf'; designation "L". *'Brunhilde Gudrun'; designation "M" *'Unknown'; designation "N" *'Unknown'; designation "O" *'Aldric Adler'; designation "P" *'Wylfred'; designation "Q" *'Silene'; designation "R" *'Nagito'; designation "S" *'Siegfried Adler'; designation "T" *'Unknown'; designation "U" *'Hans Koenig'; designation "V" *'Sieglinde Ruperta'; designation "W" *'Unknown'; designation "X" *'Unknown'; designation "Y" *'Fernando'; designation "Z" Infantry Sturm Kavallerist (ゲイルトルーパー, German for'' "Gale Troopers"): The basic infantry units of the Engelhaft Gewitter. They were extensively modified by Erik Stromlos through a series of gruesome, experimental procedures that included genetic enhancements and forbidden Quincy practices. At a genetic level, the Sturm Kavallerist's muscles had been forcibly pushed to their limit with Reiryoku conditioning and stimulants, notably surpassing the peak of the Human Condition. Although heavily muscled, they were deceptively athletic and possessed an immense amount of agility despite their size. They were typically deployed on the front-lines as the first wave, used in great numbers to weaken an opponent's forces and potentially slay any powerful fighters that may personally appear themselves. Despite all appearances, each member of the Sturm Kavallerist is a full-fledged Quincy, with access to all the abilities except the more advanced lists. This causes many opponents to lower their guards around these infantry warriors as they rarely expect a low-level foe to be capable of weilding such dangerous abilities. Once given a mission, a squadron of Sturm Kavellerist will not stop until each one has been completely killed; fighting on even if they have been maimed or mortally wounded. :'Spirit Weapon: Each member of the Sturm Kavallerist is equipped with the same kind of Spirit Weapon, in the form of an elaborate flame-thrower with three different handles in order to maintain stability when firing. The flamethrower is connected to massive canister filled with spiritual energy-infused gasoline in order to assist with the burning process. However, most enemies are mistaken as they believe that the weapons need the canister to function, when in fact the gasoline stored inside is more of a convienence rather than a necessity, as it is used to douse the opponent in order to quicken the rate of how the fire spreads throughout the area. The strength of these weapons should not be underestimated as they possess enough power to decimate an entire division of the Gotei on their own, should enough energy be put forth. :: ''Special Ability'': Each one of these flamethrowers are capable of firing off the deadly Heiliges Feuer flames that are capable of burning the very sands of Hueco Mundo. The members of the Sturm Kavellerist are known to using a spraying method with their weapons in order to decimate a vast majority of enemies in an arc-like motion. The flames of these weapons are incredibly dangerous and can be used to destroy even Sekki-Sekki and can completely annihilate a Shinigami's body if it is not treated quickly. Trivia *This article, '''Engelhaft Gewitter, are meant to be a more believable version of the .